Numerous components are sold to the public in rectangular solid containers which are adapted for contined use during the life of the product, and not merely as throw-away items. A prime example of this type of container is the plastic flip-open box in which typical magnetic tape cassettes (video or audio) are packaged. A more recent entry into the field is the "jewel" box utilized to enclose digital audio compact disks, the new standard for audio quality in sound reproduction. In each of these cases the actual product is contained within the box but is of such delicate nature that it is appropriate to retain the packaging container for use to protect the actual product throughout its lifetime. Furthermore, the container provides a convenient location for labelling and identifying data relating to the contents.
There is substantial demand for storage devices for enclosing and protecting quantities of containers such as the cassette boxes and the jewel boxes. The marketplace is filled with a wide variety of commercially utilized storage devices adapted for just this type of item. These storage devices range from extremely simple slotted boxes, either covered or uncovered, to sophisticated devices having mechanisms for ejecting specified boxes therefrom. The storage devices utilized in the prior art cover the entire spectrum of pricing and durability and are constructed of a wide variety of materials.
However, none of the prior art devices available to the public has adequately met all of the goals of: simplicity of design; visual aesthetics; ready accessability of contents; reliable operations mechanisms; visual accessability of label information; and reasonable density of storage. Improvements in each of these areas is particularly desirable in the industry. Furthermore, it is of extreme value to provide a device which combines all of the desirable characteristics set forth above.